Lack of Security
Lack of Security is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the eighteenth case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the fourth one to take place in the Midtown Square district. Plot Chief Prince sent Susan and the player to the excavation site. There, they collected the body of security guard Patrick Butler, who was lying dead inside an ancient temple. The team first suspected local guide Charles Patterson as he stumbled upon the body during one of his tours. Soon afterwards, diner owner Lily Benson and Russian teenager Anna Griffin were added to the suspect list, as Patrick often went to Lily's diner, while he disliked Anna very much, as he used to hate non-Americans. Anyway, Eva told the team to look for something like a garrote watch and deduced that the killer played dominoes given a domino print which was left on Patrick's arm, most probably by the killer. While recapping, Troy approached the team and said that someone was sneaking around the crime scene. The team rushed to the crime scene and found Peter Bradley walking suspiciously, so they asked him what he was doing there. He said that he had heard about Patrick's murder and came there to know details. However, he advised the team to search the train station as Patrick went there often. After searching the place, the team flagged Peter and politician Marcus Perry as suspects, since Peter was forbidden to enter the excavation site by Patrick while Marcus wanted to give Patrick a medal for good work. However, Lily and Charles were interrogated once again, since the victim seemingly destroyed Lily's business by spreading fake rumors and Charles was angry at the victim for breaking his GPS. Soon afterwards, Chief Prince told the team that Marcus was giving a speech against Patrick at the train station. After reaching there, the team found nothing. So, they searched the place and went to interrogate Marcus as he was angry at the victim's view towards non-Americans. When asked why he was so conceded about it, he replied that he himself was a Mexican-American which he accidentally spilled before Patrick, which made him trying to unite people in order to strike against Marcus. Meanwhile, Anna and Peter were spoken to again since Patrick once threw water at Anna while coming back from school, and Patrick was caught by Peter while he was trying to steal money from a person. After searching the temple again, the team got enough clues to arrest Marcus Perry for the murder. Marcus calmly admitted that he was Patrick's killer. Susan asked him if he did it to silence Patrick so that he couldn't reveal his nationality. Marcus winked and said that silence was the right word, and that even if Patrick tried to unite people against him for being Mexican-American, nobody would have cared at all. He then said that Patrick learnt about something that he shouldn't have, hence the murder occurred. Susan asked what the thing was and he replied that he couldn't reveal anything, and that the rest was on them to find out. At the trial, Judge Powell sentenced him to 20 years in jail. Post-trial, Peter came at the station and asked Susan and the player that he was receiving death threats lately. Susan asked him to show her one, and he said that he had dropped one at the diner. At the diner, the team found a death threat addressed to Peter saying him to leave his job unless he wanted to meet his ultimate end. They sent the note to Marina, who confirmed that it was Lily's handwriting, although she was a bit suspicious. However, Lily claimed not to know anything, but still the team had no choice but to put her in custody. Meanwhile, Nick came running and said that he had major news. He said that a heist team consisted of four members were planning to rob the museum. Susan asked him for proof and he said that he left his phone at the train station, where they could find more. There, the team found his phone and sent it to Troy who confirmed that there was indeed a heist team and that Grayson Lloyd was one of them. He also said that Marcus was also a member of the team, prompting the team to interrogate him who smiled and said that they were on the right track. Susan asked him to give more info, but he said that he couldn't reveal anymore given the leader would kill all his family members. However, he told the team to search the temple, where they found a GPS that enabled Troy to find out the exact location of the team's HQ at the deep forest. Back at the station, Chief Prince came up with a plan. She ordered Susan to go first and locate the last two members, with Aiden and the player behind her. Susan then left, but 30 minutes later she called and said that she had located the HQ and that they should come. But suddenly she cut the call, prompting Aiden and the player to act fast. Summary Victim *'Patrick Butler' (Found strangulated inside an ancient temple) Murder Weapon *'Garrote Watch' Killer *'Marcus Perry' Suspects 1570992438732.png|Charles Patterson LBensonSuspABC18-1.png|Lily Benson AGriffinSuspABC18-1.png|Anna Griffin PBradleySuspABC18-1.png|Peter Bradley MPerrySuspABC18-1.png|Marcus Perry Quasi-suspects 1567746478020.png|Nick Fredericks Killer's Profile *The killer speaks French. *The killer plays dominoes. *The killer owns a cat. *The killer wears a scarf. *The killer's blood type is A+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ancient Temple. (Clues: Victim's Body, Flyer, Broken Device) *Examine Flyer. (Result: Tour Flyer; New Suspect: Charles Patterson) *Question Charles Patterson about the murder. (Prerequisite: Flyer examined; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Diner) *Investigate Diner. (Clues: Menu, Faded Paper; Prerequisite: Charles interrogated) *Examine Menu. (Result: Mysterious Woman) *Examine Mysterious Woman. (New Suspect: Lily Benson) *Ask Lily Benson if she knew Patrick. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Woman examined) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: List; New Suspect: Anna Griffin) *Ask Anna Griffin why Patrick hated her. (Prerequisite: Faded Paper examined) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Camcorder) *Analyze Camcorder. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks French) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays dominoes) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Train Station. (Clues: Jacket, Poppy, Dominoes; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Jacket. (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Threat; New Suspect: Peter Bradley) *Ask Peter Bradley why the victim forbid him to visit the site. (Profile updated: Peter speaks French and plays dominoes) *Examine Poppy. (Result: Politician Sign; New Suspect: Marcus Perry) *Ask Marcus Perry about his relationship with the victim. (Profile updated: Marcus speaks French) *Examine Dominoes. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a cat) *Investigate Counter. (Clues: Broken Device, Locked Phone; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: GPS) *Ask Charles how his GPS got broken. (Profile updated: Charles plays dominoes) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Lily's Phone) *Ask Lily about her grudges against Patrick. (Profile updated: Lily speaks French, plays dominoes and owns a cat) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Benches. (Clues: Surveillance Camera, Threat, Wrench; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Record) *Ask Anna why Patrick threw water at her. (Profile updated: Anna speaks French, plays dominoes and owns a cat) *Examine Threat. (Result: Signature) *Analyze Signature. (07:00:00) *Ask Marcus why Patrick threatened him. (Profile updated: Marcus plays dominoes and owns a cat) *Examine Wrench. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: Patrick and Peter's DNA) *Ask Peter what actually happened. (Profile updated: Peter owns a cat) *Investigate Ritual Stones. (Clues: Tour Map, Garrote Watch; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Tour Map. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarf) *Examine Garrote Watch. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A+) *Take care of the killer now. *Go to Rare and Valuable (4/6). (No stars) Rare and Valuable (4/6) ' ' *Ask Peter what happened. (Reward: 20000 Coins; Available after unlocking Rare and Valuable 4) *Investigate Diner. (Clue: Faded Letter; Prerequisite: Peter interrogated) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Death Threat) *Analyze Death Threat. (04:00:00) *Question Lily about the threats. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Nick what happened. (Available after unlocking Rare and Valuable 4) *Investigate Train Station. (Clue: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Nick's Phone) *Analyze Phone. (05:00:00) *Ask Marcus Perry about his being a heist team member. (Reward: Determined Face) *Investigate Ancient Temple. (Clue: GPS) *Examine GPS. (Result: Unlocked GPS) *Analyze Unlocked GPS. (07:00:00) *Move on to a new crime! (1 Star) Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Midtown Square Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)